The present invention relates to a fingernail clipper pouch for use with a key ring or the like, and more particularly relates to an integral one-piece receptacle constructed of resilient and flexible material, preferably elastomeric material, with a closed end and an open end, the open end having a restricted throat opening to prevent unauthorized removal of the fingernail clipper from the receptacle, while the receptacle is also capable of being temporarily deformed so as to force the fingernail clipper into and through the restricted opening for removal of the fingernail clipper relative to the receptacle.
At the present time, fingernail clippers are either carried in a user's pocket or purse or are stored in a drawer in the user's home or office. When carried in the user's pocket or purse, the fingernail clippers are commonly carried separately from a key ring or key chain primarily because it is difficult to operate the fingernail clipper when attached to a key ring or key chain. In such instances, the fingernail clipper is preferably removed from the key ring or key chain in order to enable the user to properly and effectively use the fingernail clippers, without interference from dangling keys from the key ring or key chain. When carried separately from the key ring or key chain, which is the typical manner of carrying fingernail clippers, the fingernail clipper can be easily separated and lost from the user because they do not generally attract the user's attention, except when it is desired to use same. This problem could be alleviated by using the hole provided in most fingernail clippers to mount the fingernail clippers to a key ring or key chain; however, as noted above, most users prefer not to do this because the fingernail clippers are difficult to operate when mounted on the key ring or key chain.
In my aforementioned "COIN PURSE" copending patent application, I have disclosed an inherently resilient body or enclosure which may be temporarily deformed for the insertion or removal of coins, as may be desired. Also, in my aforementioned "MIRROR POUCH" copending patent application, I have disclosed a similarly constructed resilient and flexible enclosure or receptacle which may be opened and closed to receive a complementary shaped mirror. In both aforementioned designs, the pouch is constructed for use with a key ring or the like, to allow car and home keys to be positioned in overlapping relationship to the pouch for convenient carrying and storage thereof.
The present invention is directed to a fingernail clipper pouch which, unlike either of the designs in m aforementioned copending patent applications, is specifically and uniquely constructed to resiliently hold a fingernail clipper in place until it is desired to use same, whereupon temporary deformation of the fingernail clipper pouch enables the fingernail clipper to be readily withdrawn and removed therefrom, as well as re-inserted therein. The fingernail pouch, like the pouches in my aforementioned copending patent applications, is also preferably associated with a key ring or the like to position keys in proximate relationship thereto for convenient carrying and storage thereof.